Untitled
by Fourths' son
Summary: Ada generally thought of Leon as someone who was intelligent. However, there is an incident in the mission in Spain where she has no choice but to question his sanity. 1st story for Resident Evil, Leon X Ada inside. Please, review this story.


No current title.

Author: Fourths' Son.

**Summary**: Ada generally thought of Leon as someone who was intelligent. However, there is an incident in the mission in Spain where she has no choice but to question his sanity.

Author's notes:

This was written after I chose to beat the game for the fifth time by making a speed run, and seeing how quickly I could beat the game. I successfully completed the entire game in 4 hours and 37 minutes, and I saw a lot of things during my run that made my thoughts run wild. Here is one such event, please review this story, and let me know how I can improve. Thank you.

Thoughts are in italics.

--...--..--

Story Begin.

--...--..--

_Whoosh! _

With a graceful flip, Ada successfully landed on the roof of the old house. She really hated this part of Spain, it was too...rundown for her tastes. She was afterall, a high maintenance, and classy woman that demanded nothing but the best. It was too expected that the spy would not have any love for the tattered, dirty, and poor houses that the Pueblo village was filled with. Honestly, why the plagas sample and Saddler could not be in some place like France, she would never know.

Ada had been sent to Spain in order to retrieve the Plagas Sample for her boss, Wesker. It was a simple mission, really, but things grew more difficult once she discovered Leon Kennedy fighting for his life in the infected village. It was strange, to be sure. She has not seen Leon in Six whole years, and then when she finds him again, it is in a strange, little village fighting for his life. Her heart had fluttered in her chest when she laid eyes on his handsome form, and her mission objective was the farthest thing from her mind as she aided the agent in eliminating his enemies.

All from the cover of the background of course, it would not due well for her to make contact with Leon, no matter how much she wanted to. Now, Ada was like the Guardian Angel that Leon didn't know he had, keeping a constant watch over him and his safety. Of course, Wesker knew nothing about this, if he did, they would probably both be dead soon. Another reason why she could not approach Leon and-

Ada jumped as her ears registered a big, crashing sound coming from the room below her feet. Cursing herself for being lost in her head, the beatiful spy used her grappling gun to propel her body towards the nearest tree, and away from the house. Looking through a small window, she could see the huge form of the village chief, Bitorez Mendez, towering over her Leon. In an instant her modified Blacktail handgun was in her hand, and she was ready to fire when the tall man started speaking.

Leon, for his part, looked confused, or maybe that was the chief's breath starting to kill him. Steadying her hand, and adjusting her aim, Ada was just about to fire a round at the chief, when he released his grip on Leon. Acting as if nothing had just transpired between the agent, Mendez walked away from Leon, and into his bedroom to do who knows what. Her eyes followed the tall man, making sure that he would not lash out again.

'_You will get yours, I will make sure of it,' _Ada thought, her anger at the man making itself known on her face. Putting all thoughts of killing him aside for now, she returned to watching Leon.

_'Come on, Leon, get up. Nothing can stop you, you are too strong. Get up, and keep moving, you are a smart man.' _

Ada sighed as relief flooded her system upon the sight of Leon sitting up, and clearing his muddled head. Grabbing her gun, she began to get ready to move, stopping when she realized that Leon was going in the opposite direction! Frustrated at having no clue as to what Leon's intentions were, Ada put her gun away, and resigned herself to standing on the tree. Well, that was until Leon went into the room that Mendez just went into!

_'What on earth are you doing, Leon! Are you insane? He will kill you...I have to stop him, now!'_

Ada quickly put her thoughts aside, and in a flash, had pulled out her Grappling gun and quickly zoomed back onto the roof of the building. Wasting a few precious seconds that could mean the end of her love's life, Ada pumped energy into her legs and dashed across the roof, and hung down off the other side of the building. Seeing Mendez placing his foot on Leon's chest, chrushing his body beneath his foot, she pulled out her TMP, and delivered 3 shots to the man's back.

Ada had no idea why Leon went back into the room with Mendez, when he knew he would just get beat up again, it was not a smart decision. She had no idea of what was running through his head at the time, but, it was time for her to play the role of the Guardian Angel once again.

--...--..--

Story End.

--...--..--

Oh god, I know, I know. This story really sucks, and people are going to flame me. This did not turn out like I wanted it to in any way. But, I had to write something for the Resident Evil fandom. If you all noticed, I kind of made small references to Ada loving Leon, as I feel that she really does. Anyway, apart from this story's suckiness, please leave a review telling me how I can improve.

Also, if anyone has a title for this story, then please, tell me in a review.

Oh, one last thing. To any authors here, what do you use to separate parts of the story? The separation thing has been completely screwed up... I use different things, but I am just curious, thats why I'm asking.

Fourths' Son.


End file.
